Harrry Potter and Possibilities
by Keilla M
Summary: Life after the 7th book. Begins after Harry defeats Voldemort but, will jump to around. It will change perspectives at times. Parts not consecutive! It will also jump to next generation. Disclaimer: The whole Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling!
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

Chapter 1

The Aftermath

Everything seemed open and hopeful to Harry. He felt guilty for feeling happy when many of the people he loved had died. It was something that he couldn't stop. The feeling peaked when he entered the Great Hall and saw Ginny. As she spun around, to face Harry, all he saw was a bur of red hair. He couldn't help but remember another great red-headed woman. She gave him a smile but, her eyes were fulfilled with tears. Harry sat down with next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Mrs. Weasley gave him a watery smile.

"Have you eaten yet Harry, dear?" she asked.

"I had a little chicken." he said with a smile.

"While you still look a bit peaky so have something else, please?" she said handing him a bowl of mashed potatoes.

He took a couple of spoonfuls and got some rice as well. All the Weasleys sat around him, they ate slowly and mostly just pushed their food around their plate.

After, about eating in silence for half an hour, Mr. Weasley said "Professor McGonagall said that you kids will be staying in the Gryffindor Tower tonight, we will figure out everything tomorrow."

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny stood up and walked to the common room.

"Password?" said the Fat Lady as they got to the top of the staircase.

"O, we didn't know we still needed one" said Ginny looking confused.

George came running up the stairs, when he reached the top he said "Fred" clearly out of breath.

The door swung open. They were the only ones staying; everyone else had left with their families.

"I am going to bed, Good Night." George said quietly.

He went up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Harry sat on the couch and wrapped his arms around Ginny who sat next to him. Ron and Hermione sat in front of the burning fireplace and leaned up against coffee table in behind them. Hermione's head rested on Ron's shoulder and his hand was wrapped around her waist. Everything was quiet and peaceful, for once. Harry couldn't remember a time when he didn't have to worry about his future, because now he actually had one. All he could think of was that hopefully it would stay this way.

"I think I am going to bed." Ginny said looking up at Harry.

"Me too." he said still holding onto Ginny.

"How about you two?" Ginny asked getting up and pulling Harry's hand with her.

"Ummm…" Ron said looking over his shoulder at Harry.

"I think we will stay here for a while." he said looking at Hermione.

"Okay, Good Night." Harry said going to the stairs.

When he and Ginny reach the girl's dormitory door, Harry pulled Ginny into a tight hug. It felt like they were holding each other for hours. They broke apart and Harry looked into Ginny's vast brown eyes.

"I Love You, Ginny." Harry said with all his heart.

"I love you, too." Ginny said with a soft smile.

Harry kissed her softly. All she could do was smile and she turned around entering the dormitory. He stood there for a couple of moments, and then walked to his own dormitory. He dressed in his pajamas. The minute his head touched the pillow, he fell into a deep sleep. He dreamed about eating treacle tart with everyone who ever meant something to him. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. It was like Voldemort never existed.

The sun shined though the window next to Harry's four-poster bed. He woke up as it shone on his face. Harry was the only one in the dorm. He got dressed and laid back down on the bed. For once he could relax. His scar didn't even prickle a bit, it was just another scar. There was a knock at the door; he placed his hand on the door-knob. For a second he thought about Voldemort or a death eater standing on the other side of the door but, he still opened it. Gladly, it was Ginny smiling up at him.

"Good morning, did I wake you?" she said.

"No, I was already up. So, should we get breakfast?" Harry answered.

"Yeah, sounds great" Ginny said and grabbed Harry's hand.

They walked down to the common room. But as they passed by the couch Ginny stopped and pointed at it silently. Ron was sitting on the couch sleeping, leaning against the arm rest. Hermione's head rested gracefully on Ron's lap, his hand placed softly in her hair. She was stretched out on the couch with a blanket laid upon her. Harry had seen his best friends together as more then friends for a while. He was scared that if they were together it would ruin their friendship however, now he realized that Ron and Hermione needed each other. He was happy for them but, he knew that the bickering would not stop.

"Should we wake them?" Ginny whispered.

"No, Ron may be mad that he missed breakfast but, I think he will be angrier if we wake him." Harry whispered.

They went to the Great Hall. The other Weasleys sat near the front eating. When Ginny and Harry walked over they were greeted with many "Good Morning"s. However, they returned to their silent breakfast. Harry and Ginny sat in between George and Mrs. Weasley. Harry had toast, eggs, beacon, and porridge. He was hungry. The silence was so awkward; they all had Fred and the others who passed in the battle on their minds.

"So, did anybody _'ear _from Kingsley?" he said with a chuckle.

Percy almost choked on his toast. Ginny smiled and giggled slightly. Mrs. Weasley let out a sob and George ran over to her.

"Mum, I think he would want us to have fun and laugh. I am sad too, more than you know." He said softly with his arm around her.

"I know dear, I just miss him." Mrs. Weasley answered with a watery smile.

The rest of breakfast was spent talking about Fred. Mr. Weasley remembered the time Fred let two gnomes loose in the house and they started to breed. This explained the burrow's gnome problem. That was something Harry didn't need to know.

After breakfast, Harry and Ginny started walking to the common room. Ms. McGonagall walked up to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I thought I should inform you that some reporters have showed up on the grounds. The castle is secure and they prove no danger but, I think you would like your privacy. So, try to keep a low profile." she said and with a wink she turned away.

Harry knew that he would eventually have to talk to the world about what occurred but, now he only wanted to be with the ones closest to him. So, he pulled his invisibility cloak from his pocket. Ginny looked at the cloak and pulled it over herself. She was gone in a blink of an eye. Harry slipped under the cloak as while. They walked to the common room.

"Fred" Ginny said causing the Fat Lady to jump.

"I should be use to that" said the Fat Lady as the door swung open. Harry and Ginny slowly climb through the door.

As the door shut, Ron woke up suddenly. He and Hermione was in the same places that Harry and Ginny left them. Ron yawned loudly and Hermione woke. Harry and Ginny froze.

"Good Morning!" Ron said smiling down at Hermione.

"Hi" Hermione said still laying in his lap.

Ron bent over and kissed her softly on her lips. She smiled up at him.

"I can't believe we were down here all night. What time is it?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Ummm… Bloody Hell¾11:56 a.m.!" Ron said looking at the watch he got for his 17th birthday.

"We missed breakfast." Hermione said lazily.

"O, well lunch will be soon" Ron sighed.

Hermione sat up looking appalled

"The whole time we were gone, you complained about being hungry and now you aren't!" Hermione said half angrily and half amused.

"Well… I didn't have you laying on my lap them." He said smiling in a matter-of-fact way.

Hermione sighed "Ron, now I am serious, are you okay… I mean with Fred?"

She looked into his blue eyes, her own eyes filling with tears.

"I…I don't think he would want us to be sad but I don't know how to feel. Everything is safe and okay, Harry is okay, and I have you with me. At the same time, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and everyone are gone and aren't coming back…" Ron said with teary eyes.

"Ron, you can feel happy and sad at the same time… but, I really think they would want you to be happy. I am sure they are in a better place. I will always be here for you." she said placing a loving hand on his face.

"I know" Ron said. Hermione rested on head on his lap again.

" 'Mione…I Love You… I always have." Ron said looking down at her.

She sat up suddenly looking slightly out of breathe.

"I Love you, too, Ron" she said smiling.

He kissed her deeply. When they broke apart, the foreheads were still touching. Ron kissed her forehead and pulled her up, holding her hand. He put his arm around her shoulder and she put her arm around his waist.

"Let's go find Harry and everyone else." Harry pulled off the cloak. Ron and Hermione jumped back.

"Oi! How long have you been there?" Ron shouted while Ginny and Harry laughed.

"We just got down here. Calm down mate." Harry lied.

"O well that is good." Ron said his face turning scarlet.

Hermione was holding onto Ron's waist but, was laughing hard. They all started laugh but, it suddenly stopped when the portrait hole opened.


	2. Chapter 2: The Order of Merlin

Chapter 2

The Order of Merlin

Kingsley walked in; looking around his eyes finally fell on Harry.

"Ah, Harry, I need you to come with me to, and you lot as while." he said pointing at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Follow" Kingsley said walking out of the portrait hole.

Harry pecked Ginny on the cheek and followed. They walked past the broken walls of Hogwarts in a rush. Then they came to a halt in front of a great statue, which they all knew concealed the headmaster's office.

"Pumpkin Juice" Kingsley said and then ran up the stairs that suddenly began to appear.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed up the stairs.

As soon as they walked in the door they heard a familiar voice say "Ah, there you are thank you Kingsley. I know you are busy so go on. Also thank you for arranging the funerals for me."

Kingsley gave McGonagall a little bow and walked out. Harry noticed Dumbledore snoozing away next to Snape who was leaning against the frame asleep.

"So, seeing as the school will be packed in a matter of days for the funeral I would like to get some things out of the way. As you may know, the school will be open in the fall. Will you three attend for your 7th year?"

Hermione looked up to McGonagall then over to Ron and Harry. They all knew her answer.

"I will come back, Professor." Ron said looking from Hermione to Harry.

"Me too." Hermione squealed. Harry thought for a second, Ginny would be in his year and he couldn't leave Ron and Hermione.

A normal year at Hogwarts… that seemed like an alternate universe.

"Of course, I will." Harry answered.

"Good, because I already signed you up." McGonagall said with slight smile.

"Things are going to get rather busy here with the funerals and all." she said looking over her glasses.

"O yes, I have these for you. Fresh from the ministry" She picked up three pieces of paper from a smallish sack of identical papers.

"You have all been rewarded Order of Merlin, First Class." She handed the certificates them. Ron looked as if he was carrying a piece of gold. Hermione simply cradled hers and Harry read his over and over.

"You may go. The funerals will begin the day after tomorrow. Colin Creevy is the first. Not even of age and quite a loss. Fred's will be after Colin's" She sighed and seemed lost for a second. Ron walked out immediately after she said Fred's name, followed by Harry then Hermione.

They walked back to the common room in silence. Harry hardly kept up with Ron. Hermione had trouble as well. As the walked by the portraits that lined the walls, the people inside whispered to each other upon seeing the three. Some portraits were missing or broken. They passed by some people carrying flowers, Harry assumed they were for the funerals. As they got to the Gryffindor entrance Ron stopped. Harry wondered why but after saying the password Harry realized why. When they got in Ron looked back at the other two.

"I am kind of tired I think I will go to bed." Ron said not looking any of the two in the eye. Hermione opened her mouth but before words came out, Ron was half-way to the boys' dorm.

"Hermione, I would leave him alone. Give him time to deal with everything." Hermione hugged Harry and went up the stairs to the girls' dorm.


	3. Chapter 3: Voldemort Forever

Chapter 3

Voldemort Forever

Hermione hated the fact that tears were trailing down her cheeks as she ran up the stairs. She was terrified that Ron and her relationship would follow the same pattern as always. In sixth year, she had finally mustered up the confidence to ask Ron to Slughorn's party but then Lavender Brown came into the picture. During their search, Ron was so sweet and seemed to finally realize that there was something between the two of them. Then, he ran off and she never really knew why. Now, she thought she had Ron, not to say he was a prize of some kind. The kiss…O the kiss seemed like a dream, a wonderful dream. His love, she finally had his love but, it was slipping away.

She shook her head hoping to get rid of these horrible thoughts and then got up off her bed. Picking up her pajamas, she changed quickly. She pulled the curtains around her bed and climbed in. The door creaked opened, Hermione was sure that it was Ginny.

"Hermione" Ginny whispered.

Hermione chose to not to answer and pretended to be asleep. Ginny continued to move quietly around the room. Hermione worked hard not to sob and cried silently. She suddenly realized that Voldemort was dead but he would still affect countless lives for years. He would never be gone completely from the world. Hermione's brain was swarmed with all these ideas. She silently cried herself to sleep.

Hermione woke up as the sun dimly shone though her bed's curtains. She remembered the thoughts of night before. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind. Pushing through the curtains she saw Ginny sitting on her bed seeming to be waiting for Hermione to wake up. She was still in her pajamas, though. Ginny give a very weak smile. She looked at Hermione with a sympathetic face. Hermione know that her eyes were puffy and red.

"Good Morning" Hermione said and answered Ginny's small smile.

"Morning" Ginny said sadly. Hermione and Ginny changed in silence.

Afterwards, they walked down the stairs. To Hermione's surprise Ron and Harry were sitting on the couch in front of the empty fireplace. Harry got up and pecked Ginny on the cheek.

"Morning" Harry said to both of them.

They smiled back in response. Ron walked over to Hermione slipped his hand into hers. She was given some hope by this but not much.

"Well, let's get going." Ginny said starting to walk to the portrait hole with Harry.

The other two followed.

As they walked through the castle, there seemed to be more people then the past days. They were probably there for the coming funerals. The four finally reached the Great Hall. They entered and then stopping craning their heads looking for a group of red heads. The other Weasleys were sitting up front silently eating their breakfast. As the group of four walked up to the family and sat down, many "Good Morning"s were said or whispered. They all looked terribly sad; it was hard to believe that they had been laughing the day before. It was as if they all believed that their lost loved ones would come back but, they were suddenly brought back to reality by the fast approaching funerals.

Breakfast was mournful and quiet. As was the rest of the day, it was spent mostly in the common room for Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Ron had lost a game of wizard chess to Harry to everyone's surprise. He didn't seem to care. Ron and Hermione exchanged very little words. However, Hermione hadn't lost her hope, mostly because Ron continued to hold her hand or put his arm around her shoulder or waist. Hermione was content that they had some sort of interaction. She was sad and scared because she knew Ron was holding something back. The funerals would not help their rocky situation. Hermione was terrified of what was to come.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight

Chapter 4

The Fight

Hermione was sitting in the middle of the Great Hall surrounded by a great group of red-headed people. She was use to being surround by certain members of the group but, many of Ron's other relatives had arrived that morning for Fred's funeral. She recognized some from Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron was sitting next to her pushing his food around his plate. Hermione could not help but look up at him every few moments. Maybe the funeral would allow Ron to get some closure. She was so sure that he had the closure he needed a few days ago. He said that he loved her; he seemed to be dealing with the deaths. She should have noticed he wasn't okay.

"Hermione, it's time." Ron said standing as the rest of the family did.

She snapped back to the reality. Hermione grabbed Ron's out-stretched and got up.

"Colin's is first, then…" Harry started to say with an arm around a red-eyed Ginny.

Hermione was not incredibly close to Colin but, she knew and liked him. He was under-aged and shouldn't have fought in the battle. Hermione saw a blond-haired woman and a man that looked very much like Colin. Colin's parents were crying in the front row. His father gave a beautiful speech while his wife sobbed next to him. He said that Colin was so brave and he didn't regret Colin battling.

Ron was sitting there with a blank face. Harry was sitting on the other side of Hermione with Ginny's head on his shoulder. Hermione was holding Ron's hand; she laid her head on Ron's shoulder. He rested his head on her head softly.

After Colin's funeral, some people got up but most people were staying for Fred's funeral. Many people joined, Hermione realized how loved he was. There were two very different speeches given. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talked about how brave he was but, the speech was difficult at times to hear because of Mrs. Weasley's heavy sobs. And, George's speech was fulfilled with jokes about how many people thought that he was the smart and better-looking twin, how their own mother couldn't tell them apart, and many more. The funeral was filled with laughter. Even Mrs. Weasley gave a couple of watery giggles. Hermione's eyes were filled with tears however; they were both from sadness and laughter. She kept looking at Ron hoping for chuckle or something but, his face remained blank as silent tears streamed down his face. What if he would never get over the death? Would he ever be the same?

At the end of the funeral, Fred was placed in to a wooden coffin. His body was to be moved to the Burrow when the family left Hogwarts. Everyone had gone to the Great Hall for lunch. Before going to the Great Hall themselves, the Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione spent a few moments silent in front of Fred's coffin. As the family decided it was time to go to lunch there was much hugging and tears. As they after, Ron stayed rooted in his spot. Everyone stopped noticing that Ron wasn't walking besides them.

"I am not very hungry, I want to stay here for a little…you lot go on without me." Ron said as the many faces turned to him.

Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and pulled Ron into a deep hug. When they broke apart, she and the rest of the family left to the Great Hall. Hermione stayed behind with Ron and Harry did the same.

"Ron, I will stay with you." Hermione said linking arms with Ron.

"No, go ahead." Ron said sort of pushing her arm away.

"No, I want to stay with you" Hermione said getting frustrated.

"NO! I need to do this on my own!" Ron yelled.

Harry was feeling that he shouldn't be there and backed up slightly. Hermione was crying, she looked devastated. She ran away toward the Black Lake, wiping her tears as she ran. She hated herself for loving stupid Ronald Weasley. He was so distant now, he didn't love her and she knew it. Reaching the Black Lake, she hugged herself and looked at the horizon. She sat under a tree at the edge of the lake. Part of her regretted seeing the stupid face boy with dirt at the side of his nose on the train in first year. The other part, was telling her that she was being stupid and he had just lost a close family member…how was he suppose to act. She wiped away the tears but, it was no use they were replaced by fresh ones. She rested her head on her knees and stared at the lake trying not to think.

"Hermione?" someone said anxiously behind her.


	5. Chapter 5: The Black Lake

Chapter 5

The Black Lake

Hermione turned around and there Harry was standing next to the tree she was leaning against. He seemed nervous and unsure, his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground.

"Hermione, are you okay?" He said still looking at the ground.

"No! I feel like an idiot. I can't believe that I ever believed that…" Hermione start saying but, Harry interpreted her.

"Ron does love you." Harry said knowing what she would say.

Hermione looked up at Harry surprised. She knew that he knew about her and Ron kissing but, she didn't know that he had any idea about anything else. However, she tried her hardest to sound brave and angry, that is all she wanted to feel.

"Yeah, Ginny and I were under the invisibility cloak and we saw." Harry said smiling a little.

"Well, Then you what a dirty little liar he is." Hermione said angrily.

"Hermione, He does love more than you could ever know." Harry said remembering an event that seemed like ages along.

"O, really and what makes you so sure?" Hermione said staring at him.

Harry quickly sat on a rock at the edge of the Black Lake. He stared at the lake, not wanting to look into Hermione's eyes.

"He is my best mate. I just know." Harry said picking at a pebble on the ground.

Hermione know Harry was lying. She was use to having Harry cover up the truth.

"Harry, don't disrespect my intelligence." Hermione said in the matter of fact voice, she used so often.

"Well, you see when Ron destroyed the locket…" Harry said reluctantly breaking off unsure whether he should be telling Hermione this or not. Ron was about to tell Hermione what happen that night in the tent but, Harry covered up for him. Hermione stared at him anxiously.

"The night he destroyed the locket, it didn't go as easily as I made it seem. When I opened it, it started talking and teasing Ron. It said that it knew his heart because he wore it. O, Hermione it said awful things. It revealed Ron's secrets. I felt terribly bad for him. It told him how he was always second best or least liked. Telling things like his mother wanted a daughter and not him. Then, well…" Harry started breaking off again.

He wanted Hermione to know how much Ron loved her and how he had for a long time. Hermione was looking at him waiting for him to complete the story. Harry knew she needed to know and decided to push on.

"Two distorted figures appeared from the locket. One was you and the other me. The one that was you was saying things like 'Who could love you next to Harry Potter?' Then they said that we or they, depending on which way you see it, were happier without him. And then…and then we kissed well, the figures kissed." Harry said adding particular speed to the last sentence.

Hermione sat there looking disgusted and regretful at the same time.

"But, I always thought of you as a brother. I never felt that _way_ about you." Hermione said looking surprised.

"I know that is what I told Ron. But, that is how he always felt. So, you see he does love you more than anything or anybody. He didn't realize that…that Fred and everyone else were really gone. Ron needs time to deal with this and sometime will need to be on his own." Harry said trying to explain everything to Hermione.

"I get it, I just…I just don't want to lose him." Hermione said teary eyed.

"You won't, just be there when he needs you." Harry said kindly.

She smiled and finally understood everything. Why Ron was jealous and distant at times. She felt slightly lighter and smiled back at Harry.


	6. Chapter 6: Our Thing

Chapter 6

Our Thing

Harry smiled too, So much had happened in so little time that it seemed possible that smiles could even exist. Hermione was playing with a stone by her foot now; Harry was looking at her and knew that she was suffering just as much as Ron was. He understood now, she was scared that Ron would grow distant and everything would have to start over. He knew Ron and Hermione both very well, separate and as a pair. They were much stronger as a pair but, they bickered non-stop on matter how much they loved each other. Each held a grudge and each would find it hard to be the first to apologize. Like in third year, when Ron had thought Crookshanks eat Scabbers. Ron was never going to apologize for accusing Hermione wrongly. But that was their thing, it was annoying but them. As for him and Ginny, they didn't bicker, they teased each other but their thing was…was what? They could be together without actually being together. Did that even make sense? Yeah Ginny was always apart of him even, when he was about to die he thought of her. He knew she felt the same way.

Hermione was sitting there still playing with the stone. She seemed lost in thoughts.

"You haven't forgiven Ron have you?" Harry said noticing Hermione's look.

"Forgiven yes, forgotten not so much but, I love him, you know I love him. But we always fight, that is our thing I guess." Hermione said sadly.

"Do you know occlumency, Hermione?" Harry said feeling slightly naked at the thought that she could read his mind.

"No, why would you ask that?" Hermione said looking confused.

"Never mind." Harry said laughing and feeling relieved.

"So, what is up with you and Ginny?" Hermione said in a really girly way.

"You know the normal stuff. Well, not normal stuff for us but for other couples. She is dealing with Fred's death. She is doing well but, I can see it hurts. She was always so brave." Harry said dreamy.

"O, well you deserve it. It is really stupid of you to break up with her but, showed your love for her." Hermione explained happily.

They just sat there staring at the lake for a few minutes maybe less.

" 'Mione" a voice said in almost a whisper behind them.

Hermione and Harry looked around at the same time. Ron was standing there with his hands in his pocket. He looked straight at the ground obviously avoiding Hermione's eyes but, talking to her.

Hermione stood and started walking along the edge of the Black Lake.

Harry stood up and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Good luck man!" Harry said

"I am an idiot but, I guess me messing up is our thing." Ron said regretfully.

"Fighting is your thing but, it is what keeps you guys together." Harry said trying to comfort Ron.

Harry walked away and Ron started walking towards Hermione. She was standing on a rock looking out at the lake.

" 'Mione, please, I am sorry!" Ron said hurrying up his pace to get closer to her.

She hated when he called her 'Mione. It made her knees go weak. If memory served her right he was the only one who ever called her that. Gosh! Her name was Hermione. What was she thinking she loved when he called her that.

" 'Mione" Ron said shyly trying to find her eyes.

There he goes again.

"I have forgiven you. I understand." Hermione said truthfully.

However she was avoiding his eyes.

"O, great! thank you!" Ron said moving towards Hermione to embrace her.

She stepped back a little so he couldn't hold her. She did it a little playfully. However, it killed her to do so but, she was mad still. Her body was yearning for his arms around her.

"Doesn't mean I am talking to you." Hermione said turning around stubbornly.

"O, well you are talking to me now." Ron said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Ron, I am serious you hurt me. You tell me you love me. Then you completely shut me out and yell at me." Hermione had turned around quickly.

Now staring Ron dead in his bight blue eyes, her own brown eyes were filling with tears.

" 'Mione" Ron moved quickly trying to put his arms around her.

At the same time Hermione turned around but, Ron's arms crawled around her waist and held her tightly. She felt all her muscles relax at his warmth.

"I never meant to hurt you. I just don't understand what is happening with me. I was so happy at the thought of being with you. But, now Fred is gone and my family is tore apart. I don't know what to do. You are always there then I push you away like the idiot I am. I need you and I love you." Ron said these incredible words while holding back tears.

Hermione felt a tear splash on her shoulder. She turned and buried her face in his chest.

"But if you need me why do you keep pushing me away?" Hermione said crying.

"I don't know. Well, because I can't be brave now. And what if I get even closer to you then somehow lose you. In Malfoy manor, I almost lost you and I felt like dying. What happens now if I lose you? I can't imagine that feeling. I think it would feel like a Demetor's kiss. Fred's death made me see that I could lose anyone so quickly." Ron said still holding tightly on to Hermione.

"I feel the exact same way but I am not going anywhere. Everything will only get better from here." Hermione was looking up into Ron's face.

She had a tight grip on his shirt.

Ron kissed Hermione like he never kissed her before. It was soft yet powerful, too short yet perfectly long.

They broke apart. Holding each others' gaze for awhile, the tears began to dry.

Hermione smiled up at him. She was thinking about their thing. Their thing was fights, the best thing about fights was making up.

"I am still not talking to you." Hermione said and quickly pushed Ron away.

She playfully ran to the spot where Harry and she had been talking. Ron was still standing looking confused. Then quickly he ran after her.

"O yes you are!" Ron said grabbing hold of her around the waist.

She felt the same way she did when he first kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7: The Maybe Ending

Chapter 7

The Maybe Ending

Harry slowly walked away from his two best friends, wanting to give them privacy. He was walking towards the Great Hall in search of Ginny. He wanted to be with her so badly, he finally could be. She would finally be safe if she was with him. Suddenly, he thought back to the beginning of his journey. He saw Ginny marrying a faceless stranger and suddenly the man changed to Harry. He smiled to himself as he pushed opened door to the Great Hall. Harry thought touching his scar, All would be well, soon.


	8. Chapter 8: The Quidditch World Cup

Chapter 8

The Quidditch World Cup

"Welcome, to the Quidditch World Cup! This is set to be a great match, England vs. Bulgaria. And here comes the teams." Lee Jordan's voice boomed throughout the huge stadium.

Harry was sitting in the Minister's Box. Of course, Ron and Harry were one of the first to get tickets. Working in the Auror office had many perks. To Harry's left was Ron, who was eating chocolate frogs, as fast as he could. Hermione was sitting next to Ron; she was staring at him in amazement.

"Are you ever not hungry?" Hermione said.

Ron swallowed hard, choking a bit.

"Yes, when I am sleeping." Ron said picking up another frog, smiling.

"Yeah but, then you are probably snoring." Hermione said under her breathe thinking no one would hear her.

"I don't snore in my sleep!" Ron grunted.

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"You have been snoring since we were 11 years old, mate." Harry snorted loudly.

Hermione placed her head on Ron's shoulder still laughing. Ron looked mad however, he laid his head on Hermione's head gently.

To Harry's right was the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. He had been the Minister for 5 years now. The whole wizard community knew that he was the best Minister ever.

"Harry, look there is Ginny." Hermione said, pointing at the last person to fly in the air.

Ginny had been on the Holyhead Harpies as a seeker for 3 years. She was now part the England international Quidditch team, for 2 years. This would be her last game; she had been offered a job at the Daily prophet as Quidditch correspondent. Harry was head of the Auror Department and Ron was his deputy. Hermione was very high up in the Magical Law Enforcement Department. They were all doing well but, who didn't expect them to. In fact, many of Harry's closest friends were doing well. Neville Longbottom was the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts. Luna Lovegood was traveling all over the world as a naturalist. George was still the own of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which was now far from a small business. Dean Thomas was part of some English football team. Seamus was an Auror and had recently married Lavender Brown.

"Well, we have two great seekers, Viktor Krum and Ginny Weasley. I favor Miss Weasley considering that I went to school with her." Lee Jordan exclaimed over the microphone.

"Hermione, did Krum say anything about the game." Harry asked Hermione but, kept his eyes on Ginny.

Ron stiffed at the word Krum.

"Um no, I haven't talked to him in a very long time." Hermione said kindly while, Ron smiled to himself.

The game had been going on for about 2 hours now. However, Harry wasn't tried and had been expecting a long game.

"Well, it is 150 to 130, Bulgaria is winning but, barely." Lee Jordan said his voice filling with hope. If England didn't win Harry's plan would not work.

"O, the England seeker seems to have since the snitch." Lee Jordan practically screamed.

Harry and the others stood from them sits leaning over the balcony. Ginny was speeding to the north corner of the field. Harry could see something shining in the same place. Then the snitch dived down to the ground, Ginny followed. She was getting closer to the ground; she was about to crash into the ground. Harry knew that Ginny was brave and a great seeker but, he was getting nervous. Then Ginny leaned as far as she could and grasped the snitch. Harry and the whole England side of the stadium screamed and cheered.

"England has won, England won!!" Lee screamed louder than ever.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran down to the field. Harry was farther than Ron and Hermione. He needed to get down to the field. He almost fell on the bottom step. The field was covered with people. There was much cheering and confetti was falling everywhere. Harry spotted Ginny, her red hair gleaming in the stadium lights. He pushed through the crowd trying to get to her. Ron and Hermione had caught up to him. They were also trying to get to Ginny.

"We won Harry, we won!" George screamed and grabbed him.

"Yeah, great mate." Harry said pushing George aside.

There was Ginny, smiling at him. He pulled her into a hug. It was now or never.

"You were brilliant!" Harry said loudly over the many screams.

Ron and Hermione had got to Ginny to but, they were screaming and cheering. Harry took a deep breath and got on one knee. Ginny's brown eyes widened and she gasped. Hermione squealed loudly and Ron stopped cheering. Everything seemed still, everyone was staring at him. Confetti was still flying around them.

"Ginny Weasley, Will you marry me?" Harry said and pulled out a velvet covered ring box. He opened the box and there was a diamond ring. It is set in gold and engraved at the sides of the circular diamond were two wings.

"Yes, Harry, Yes!" Ginny screamed and tears welled up in her eyes.

Harry took the ring from the box and slow placed it on her left hand. He got up and pulled Ginny into a tight hug. When he pulled away, Ginny pulled him into a deep kiss. When their lips touched, the crowd erupted into even louder cheers. It seemed like days when they broke apart. Fireworks blasted and whizzed above them. Ginny smiled from ear-to-ear, Harry smiled back. He pulled her into another deep kiss.


	9. Chapter 9: Bow Ties

Chapter 9

Bow Ties

"Bloody Hell!" Harry heard a nervous voice as he pushed open the door to Ron's attic bedroom.

Harry saw Ron facing a full-length mirror, he was struggling to tie the bow tie around his neck.

"You have got to calm down, mate." Harry said moving to help him.

"You are more nervous then I am and I'm the one getting married." Harry laughed and finished tying Ron's tie.

Ron had been unusually quiet the whole morning. Harry could see Ron's cheeks turning pink in the light coming from the window.

"Why are you so nervous?" Harry said confused. Ron took a deep breath.

"Just read my Best Man toast." Ron said shyly, handing Harry a small piece of parchment.

It had messing writing on it but, Harry had known the writing for 12 years.

Hello everyone! Well as you all know Ginny is my only sister and

Harry has been my best mate since we were 11 years old. So, it was

Hard to predict that they would one day get together. I wasn't quite

ready when they got together. Seeing as I was very protective of

Ginny but, my best mate would be the best man to marry my baby

sister. Not that it matters for you, Ginny but I approve. They were a

little faster at realizing love then I was. They have been through a lot.

Their love can teach us all. I have certainly learned from them. So with

this, I want to follow Harry's example.

Hermione Granger, will you marry me?

"Ron!" Harry breathed.

Ron was now scarlet.

"I know I should forget it. She will say no. I am a complete idiot." Ron said walking back and forth.

He was running his hands nervously through his flaming hair. Ron and Hermione had been dating for more then 5 years now. Harry always knew they would get married eventually. Hermione had been hinting a bit after Harry asked Ginny to marry him. Of course, Ron never understood these hints. Harry was sure that Hermione would say yes.

"Ron, of course, she will accept. But, mate she has been hinting forever." Harry said laughing a bit.

"Well, yeah, I may I just realized that. I was in Ginny's room earlier, and Hermione was helping with her dress. I guess she didn't hear me come in. But, she said that she wondered when she would wear one. Ginny said never with a brain like mine. I had been planning for a while but, I didn't know when. So, I guess it is now or never." Ron retold the story quickly.

"She will say yes." Harry said truthfully. Ron smiled up that him.

"Wait, do you have the ring?" Harry said hopefully.

"Yeah, it took a while but I got it. I had to take one of her rings for the right ring size." Ron said pulling a red ring box from his front pocket.

He opened it up and Harry picked up the delicate ring. The diamond was cut in a square shape and was set in gleaming silver. Outside on either side of the diamond, Hermione and Ron's names were engraved. The names were in very fancy writing giving the appearance of a nice pattern. On the inside, a small date was engraved, May 2nd 1998.

"The first time we kissed." Ron said noticing Harry looking inside of the silver ring.

"It is really nice, mate. You out did yourself." Harry encouraged.

He handed back the ring and Ron placed the ring carefully in his pocket again.

"Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry!!" Harry heard two little voices shouting for down the hall.

"I am in here!" Harry said sticking his head out of the door.

Harry came back in the bedroom, followed by two young kids. The older of the two was a young boy dressed in black dress robes. He had a heart-shape face and turquoise hair, both from his mother. He had grayish blue eyes, which were from his father. Teddy called Harry uncle but, he was really Harry's godson. Harry visited him very often and now he was his ring-bearer.

The second child was beautiful girl. She had silvery waist height blond hair, it had slight waves in it from her father. Victoria was as beautiful as her mother, especially in her flower girl gold dress robes.

"Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny told me to tell you, that if you don't hurry up, you will be getting married by yourself." Teddy said giggling.

A lot of time had past. Harry took a quick look in the mirror. Ron took a deep breath.

"Come on or Aunt Hermione will have my head." Ron said picking up Victoria, who was giggling, and left the room. Harry noticed he had nervously touched his front pocket.

"Well, we better hurry up then." Harry said. He grabbed Teddy's hand and walked out.


	10. Chapter 10: The Bouquet

Chapter 9

Bow Ties

"Bloody Hell!" Harry heard a nervous voice as he pushed open the door to Ron's attic bedroom.

Harry saw Ron facing a full-length mirror, he was struggling to tie the bow tie around his neck.

"You have got to calm down, mate." Harry said moving to help him.

"You are more nervous then I am and I'm the one getting married." Harry laughed and finished tying Ron's tie.

Ron had been unusually quiet the whole morning. Harry could see Ron's cheeks turning pink in the light coming from the window.

"Why are you so nervous?" Harry said confused. Ron took a deep breath.

"Just read my Best Man toast." Ron said shyly, handing Harry a small piece of parchment.

It had messing writing on it but, Harry had known the writing for 12 years.

Hello everyone! Well as you all know Ginny is my only sister and

Harry has been my best mate since we were 11 years old. So, it was

Hard to predict that they would one day get together. I wasn't quite

ready when they got together. Seeing as I was very protective of

Ginny but, my best mate would be the best man to marry my baby

sister. Not that it matters for you, Ginny but I approve. They were a

little faster at realizing love then I was. They have been through a lot.

Their love can teach us all. I have certainly learned from them. So with

this, I want to follow Harry's example.

Hermione Granger, will you marry me?

"Ron!" Harry breathed.

Ron was now scarlet.

"I know I should forget it. She will say no. I am a complete idiot." Ron said walking back and forth.

He was running his hands nervously through his flaming hair. Ron and Hermione had been dating for more then 5 years now. Harry always knew they would get married eventually. Hermione had been hinting a bit after Harry asked Ginny to marry him. Of course, Ron never understood these hints. Harry was sure that Hermione would say yes.

"Ron, of course, she will accept. But, mate she has been hinting forever." Harry said laughing a bit.

"Well, yeah, I may I just realized that. I was in Ginny's room earlier, and Hermione was helping with her dress. I guess she didn't hear me come in. But, she said that she wondered when she would wear one. Ginny said never with a brain like mine. I had been planning for a while but, I didn't know when. So, I guess it is now or never." Ron retold the story quickly.

"She will say yes." Harry said truthfully. Ron smiled up that him.

"Wait, do you have the ring?" Harry said hopefully.

"Yeah, it took a while but I got it. I had to take one of her rings for the right ring size." Ron said pulling a red ring box from his front pocket.

He opened it up and Harry picked up the delicate ring. The diamond was cut in a square shape and was set in gleaming silver. Outside on either side of the diamond, Hermione and Ron's names were engraved. The names were in very fancy writing giving the appearance of a nice pattern. On the inside, a small date was engraved, May 2nd 1998.

"The first time we kissed." Ron said noticing Harry looking inside of the silver ring.

"It is really nice, mate. You out did yourself." Harry encouraged.

He handed back the ring and Ron placed the ring carefully in his pocket again.

"Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry!!" Harry heard two little voices shouting for down the hall.

"I am in here!" Harry said sticking his head out of the door.

Harry came back in the bedroom, followed by two young kids. The older of the two was a young boy dressed in black dress robes. He had a heart-shape face and turquoise hair, both from his mother. He had grayish blue eyes, which were from his father. Teddy called Harry uncle but, he was really Harry's godson. Harry visited him very often and now he was his ring-bearer.

The second child was beautiful girl. She had silvery waist height blond hair, it had slight waves in it from her father. Victoria was as beautiful as her mother, especially in her flower girl gold dress robes.

"Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny told me to tell you, that if you don't hurry up, you will be getting married by yourself." Teddy said giggling.

A lot of time had past. Harry took a quick look in the mirror. Ron took a deep breath.

"Come on or Aunt Hermione will have my head." Ron said picking up Victoria, who was giggling, and left the room. Harry noticed he had nervously touched his front pocket.

"Well, we better hurry up then." Harry said. He grabbed Teddy's hand and walked out.


	11. Chapter 11: The Eagle Owl

Chapter 11

The Eagle Owl

"It is beautiful, and so romantic!" Ginny squealed holding Hermione's left hand.

Harry and Ron were walking back from the gate. They were leading Dean and his wife out. Mrs. Weasley passed by holding a stack of golden plates beaming.

Hermione and Ginny were in the middle of the dance floor. Hermione was showing Ginny the ring for the millionth time. As Harry and Ron approached, Hermione slipped off the ring and handed it to Ginny. She looked inside seeing the ring.

"He remembered! I can't believe he remembered." Ginny said handing Hermione back her ring.

"Hey, I remember the day we first kissed, too." Harry said in a matter of fact voice.

"I know but it is Ron!" Ginny laughed putting her arms around Harry.

Ron was about to snarl but, Hermione put her arm around his waist, laughing and he placed is arm around her shoulder. Then between the two couples a lynx materialized.

"Harry and Ron, we need you at the ministry. I am sorry but, there has been an incident." Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice rang out from the lynx.

They all stared at the place were the lynx was disappearing. Harry felt his heart sink. Ginny knew that Harry's job was unpredictable but, still it was their wedding. Both her and Hermione looked sad however, there was understanding in their faces. Harry turned to Ginny, feeling more disappoint than he ever had.

"I am so sorry, Ginny." Harry said this pulling her close.

"I know, I understand. Now go make the world a better place." Ginny said and kissed Harry.

Ron was holding Hermione close. Her cheeks were shining however; she had a smile on her face. They kissed again and break apart. Ron and Harry moved a little farther from the two beautiful women.

"We will back soon, I promise." Ron said with sadness in his voice.

Ginny smiled her eyes slightly teary. Hermione, however, ran over to Ron. She flung her arms around him. She gave him a deep kiss and when they broke apart she held him tightly. He was holding her just as tightly.

"I will be fine, we will be fine." Ron whispered.

He kissed her the top of her head. She stepped back towards Ginny, her eyes shining with tears. Ginny placed a loving hand on Hermione's shoulder. Harry smiled at Ginny. Harry pulled his mind together and he and Ron spun on the spot and where plunged into the darkness.

Harry and Ron appeared in a middle-sized room with two couches and a small fire place. They had both bought the flat when they left Hogwarts and started working at Ministry. Kingsley, of course, offered them the same jobs they currently held. The flat was near the Ministry and close to Hermione and Ginny's apartments. They, too, had been living together.

The room had many boxes; they were filled with Harry's things. Ginny and him were going to move to a beautiful home near the Weasley's after their wedding. Ron would live here by himself however, now he would move in with Hermione after their wedding.

Harry and Ron went to their separate rooms. Harry's room had many posters and pictures from through out the years, from Gryffindor posters and old school pictures. He took off his dress robes. He dress in jeans, a t-shirt, and grabbed his knapsack. Also, he placed a mole-skin pouch around his neck. He walked out and found Ron in the small kitchen eating some leftover treacle tart.

Then, there was a tapping on the window. Harry spun around and there was an eagle owl outside the window. He went to window and opened it. The bird flew in, landing on the back on the couch, and stuck out its thin leg. There was a small parchment attached to it.

Harry walked over to it and took the rolled-up parchment. When Harry removed the parchment the great eagle owl flew out the window. As he unrolled the parchment and read it, his mouth fell open.

"This can't be!" Harry said.

Ron hurried to him and looked over the Harry's shoulder reading the letter.

"Merlin's pants!" Ron snorted.


	12. Chapter 12: The Past

Chapter 12

The Past

Harry,

There has been an incident at this location. We are unsure of the gravity of the situation.

You two will be the only ones sent, call for back-up if needed.

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Kingsley Shacklebolt

"This doesn't make any sense!" Harry exclaimed rereading the letter.

"Well, it is from Kingsley. Isn't it?" Ron said grabbing the letter from Harry.

"Yeah, I mean it is his writing." Harry assumed.

He had seen the same writing a million times before. However, this time something felt wrong. Usually when something happened the aurors met at the ministry then left together. Harry walked across the room, running his fingers through his hair. Thinking.

"Do your muggles still live there?" Ron said, obviously he felt unsure about the situation, too.

He thought for a second. He had taken them back home after the war. But, he didn't know if they still lived there. Their contact was limited to one letter a year. Dudley sent him a letter every year, basically making sure he was still alive. Harry did the same but, he ha no idea if Dudley told his parents. He never went into detail about his life. Dudley and his parents knew about his marriage. They didn't come of course, too many wizards. For them one wizard was one too many. Dudley had gotten married and moved out. Harry thought his uncle and aunt would still live there. Even he wasn't close to them, he even wished something like this to happen.

In his years working as head on the Auror Department, he had been dealing with small criminals. Some that used dark magic or attempted to kill. The department's main mission was looking for Voldemort's past death eaters. They had captured some however; their master had taught them a trick or two about hiding and disappearing. Some were in Azkaban: Avery, the Carrows, Jugson, Macnair, and Mulciber. There were still many out there. But, what would they want with the Dursleys?

"One way to find out." Harry said and flung his traveling cloak around his shoulder.

Ron did the same and they stood next to each other. Again, they spun into darkness.

They appeared in front of Harry's childhood house. It was exactly the same. There was the same perfect lawn and Harry's uncle's car was parked in the driveway. The sky above the was darkening, it was almost black.

"Well, here we go." Ron said as he and Harry stepped forward.

The door was unlocked. Harry knew this wasn't a good sign.

"Homenum Revelio" Ron said.

"There is someone here; Hermione is still useful even if she isn't here." Ron whispered.

Harry and Ron walked slowly through the hallway. They passed the cupboard under the stairs where Harry use to sleep. When they walked into the kitchen Ron gasped, there was a pool of blood and Vernon Dursley laid in it. Aunt Petunia lay across his chest. Harry hurried beside her.

Ron conjured a patronus taking form as a Jack Russell Terrier. Harry heard him whisper their location and a need for help. It disappeared into the darkness. Ron ran out of the kitchen.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon" Harry said bending down to his aunt.

Neither responded. Harry placed his hand on his aunt's back. She didn't stir. He bent down next to her and lifted her into his arms. She was limp in his hands but, Harry felt a soft heart beat.

His uncle had deep cuts all over his huge body. Harry carefully placed a hand on his neck there was a very weak pulse.

He heard foot steps in the hallway.

"There in here." Harry heard Ron say.

Kingsley, Ron, and the other aurors appeared in the doorway.

"Their still alive" Harry answered their questioning faces.

Several of the aurors came forward. Harry moved as they carefully picked up his aunt and uncle.

"Why didn't you come to the ministry after I sent you the Patronus? How did you know that something happened here? The incident I was referring to was that we had a lead on Nott and Goyle. Susan Bones, you know the senior undersecretary has been killed." Kingsley said moving out of the doorway to allow the other to go out.

"Ron and I went to our flat to get changed. You sent us an owl. You sent us here. What do you mean she was killed? Where? By who?" Harry said absolutely confused by Kingsley questions.

"I didn't send you a letter!" Kingsley exclaimed.

Ron came in as Harry pulled the letter out of his pocket. He handed it to Kingsley. Harry looked at Ron who looked more terrified then Harry had even seen. Ron was staring at the edge of the kitchen counter. Harry turned around.

"I didn't send this. I didn't even know something happened here. You know I left after Ron's toast around 7 p.m. I had a lot of work to do I found Susan at her desk at around 8 p.m. That is when I sent the patronus." Kingsley said.

"What time is it now?" Harry asked impatiently

"About 9:30 p.m. Why--?" Kingsley said but, he broke off noticing Harry and Ron, they had both walked to the counter.

" 'Mione"

"Ginny"

Harry and Ron said the names at the same time.

Kingsley gasped and ran out the door. He was yelling at the other aurors. He said for two to take the injured to St. Mungo's. They rest were to come with him to the Burrow.

Harry and Ron stood motionless. In Ron's hand, there was a small ring with a square diamond and two names elegantly engraved on its silver band. In Harry's hand, was a small ring with a round diamond set in gold, there was two small wings engraved on its band.


	13. Chapter 13: Still

Chapter 13

Still

Both spun on there spot disappearing into the darkness again.

They appeared in front of the Burrow. They could see flashes of different color light coming for inside the house. Their ears were filled with screams. Harry never ran so fast in his life. Both, him and Ron busted through the front door.

Harry's eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing. Mr. Weasley was standing on the stairs sending spells at Goyle, who was dressed in his black death eater robes. Mrs. Weasley fell to the ground, Nott had hit her with a stunning spell.

"Molly!" Mr. Weasley scream running from his spot on the staircase.

But Goyle throw Mr. Weasley to the ground and he went limp.

Harry couldn't understand what was happening. His mind was blank. Everything was falling apart around him. He couldn't think of what to do. Then, his thoughts were awakened when his eyes fell on a form lying in front of the couch. Ginny was on the floor shaking and screaming with pain. Lestrange was laughing hysterically pointing his wand at Ginny.

Before, Harry knew it he was running, he ran straight into Lestrange. With all Harry's strengthen he pushed Lestrange into the opposite wall. Lestrange's fell to the ground. When he let him go he fell limp on the floor. He stepped on the wand which cracked beneath him. Then his mind turned to Ginny. Harry ran a picked her up from the ground and cradled her in his arms.

"Ginny! Answer me!" Harry screamed.

Ginny groaned. She was still shaking. Her beautiful wedding dress was blood stained. Aunt Muriel's tiara was missing from her beautiful long red hair.

Harry didn't realize what was happening until this moment. Lestrange was still on the ground. Nott laid on the floor near the staircase, his body seemed lifeless.

"Expelliarmus" Ron yelled at Goyle.

Goyle's wand went spinning in the air. Ron tackled him to the ground. He was by Mrs. Weasley's side in seconds. Harry moved towards her, still holding Ginny in his arms.

"Mum!" Ron said as he laid Mrs. Weasley in his lap.

Her eyes opened slowly. Tears dripped on her from Ron's blue eyes.

"Hermione" Mrs. Weasley whispered.

Then, Mr. Weasley let out a groan. Harry spun around. Mr. Weasley was getting up slowly. He came to Ron's side.

Ron was speechless. Mr. Weasley pulled Mrs. Weasley to his lap.

"Where was Hermione?" Ron said finding his voice, which was filled with strong sobs.

"I don't know. She was up stairs when they came. Crabbe went upstairs. I tried to follow him but, then Nott attacked me." Mr. Weasley said very weakly.

But, before he finished Ron had run up the stairs. Harry couldn't understand what was happening. Ginny was shaking in his arms. This was his wedding day, this shouldn't happen. Where is Hermione? Everything was happening faster then he saw it. His mind was slow and sluggish. Everything was in slow-motion. All this had happen in less then minute, but it felt like hours.

Kingsley busted through the doors with the rest of the aurors. All there faces reflected the damage. Kingsley gaped for words but, he couldn't find words. That was the first time Kingsley, Minister of Magic, was speechless. The other aurors were moving towards the death eaters.

As he thought, he laid Ginny on the couch, carefully. Then, he ran up the stairs. A green flash came from a room he recognized as Percy's. There was another green flash and someone screamed "Avada Kedavra". Harry held his breath, praying for another flash. He couldn't move, what was wrong with him. Then, there his legs unlocked as a red flash came from the room. Harry ran in, there in the corner Crabbe laid motionless. Ron was in the opposite corner. Hermione's still body was between them. Ron ran to her body. He picked her up a held her in his arms. He cried into her shoulder.

"Hermione! Wake up! Open your eyes! 'Mione!" Ron was sobbing harder then ever into her shoulder.

Hermione wasn't stirring.

"She isn't moving, I can't feel her breathing. I can't feel her heart beat." Ron sobbed to Harry.

Ron's blue eyes were shining with tears. His red cheeks were soaked. Harry's legs were locked again.


	14. Chapter 14: Poison

Chapter 14

Poison

"And where are you going?" Harry said.

Ginny was getting off her hospital bed. She seemed very weak and was holding to the rail unsteady. Her body looked even more sickly in her hospital gown. Harry hated seeing her like this, it was very un-Ginny like. He knew that she was recovering but, still hated himself for leaving her. The thoughts of the happenings at the Burrow, 1 week ago, rushed back to Harry.

"I had to use the loon." Ginny said mustering some braveness in her voice.

"Can't you call a healer to help you. I can help." Harry said walking to Ginny.

He carefully placed his arm around her waist, holding most of her weight.

"I feel like a child. I need help to go to the loon, I am a grown woman and can do this on my own." Ginny said stubbornly.

She had been like this since entering St. Mungo's. This was something about Ginny that Harry loved deeply but, it could be a bit hard to get by, in this current situation.

"You have been though a lot. Rest is important. Don't over-do it." Harry said, feeling like he was a healer more than a husband.

Harry liked to say and think that now. He was Ginny Weasley's husband, now Ginny Potter. Surprising, Harry thought.

"I don't need to go, anyway. Just wanted to get out of bed" She sighed dejectedly.

Harry placed on her on the bed. His attention now turned to the bed next Ginny's. Hermione hadn't waken up. The healers said she was making great progress but, nothing would be a quick fix. She laid there, her stomach was the only thing moving from her slow breathing.

"How is she?" Harry asked now turning to Ginny.

"The same." Ginny answered sadly.

"And Ron?" Ginny added.

"The same." Harry simply said.

Ron was horrible but, hopeful. He visited Hermione every free moment he had. He kept saying she would wake-up soon and they would be married as soon as possible. Harry felt just as hopeful but, sitting there looking at Hermione killed him.

"Has he come in today?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think he went to find her healer to see if she had made any progress. This is horrible, Harry, they just got engaged. It took Ron forever to ask her and now look what has happened." Ginny said tearing up a bit, which she rarely did.

"Everything will be okay. Hermione is strong." Harry said kissing Ginny on her forehead.

Harry heard the door open. Ron stood there, looking paler than usual. His freckles stood out more against his new skin.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron said giving Harry a small smile.

"Hey, mate how you holding up? What did the healer say?" Harry said getting up from his place on Ginny's bed.

"He said everything is good. It is just up to her to open her eyes." Ron said sadly.

Harry thought back to the night that Ginny and Hermione were bought in. Everything went by quickly. They said Ginny had several broken ribs and a broken arm. The arm was healed as were most of the ribs but, some were severely broken. Hermione, on the other hand, had 2 broken ribs, an arm, an leg, and some internal damage. Most of her breaks were healed however, her leg was still on the mend. The internal damage was harder to heal. Hermione hadn't woken up because of the shock and her body needed time to rest, that was what the healers said. Mrs. Weasley had some broken ribs, that were mended in two days, same with Mr. Weasley.

Harry's aunt and uncle were doing fine. They were still recovering here, at St. Mungo's. Harry would visit them shortly everyday, though they didn't like it. He felt very sorry for the healers in charge of them. They were always complaining about the fact that the healers were disturbed by the idea of surgery and stitches.

Ron sat by Hermione's bed side. Harry sat on Ginny's bed between her and Hermione. They all there silently waiting for something that wouldn't happen.

"Ron-al-d" Hermione breathed.

There was an instant stop of breath from Harry, Ginny, and Ron. Ron's normal colored filled his face. There was brilliant smile placed on his face. Harry was reminded of Professor Slughorn, Hogwarts, and poison.


	15. Chapter 15: Their Story

Chapter 15

Their Story

"_He'll be all right," murmured Ginny._

_As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lighting scar on his forehead._

"_I know he will."_

_The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well._

Harry pulled Ginny towards Hermione and Ron, who were standing behind them. Hermione's eyes were a little watery. Rose was their oldest and first to Hogwarts, Harry remembered saying goodbye to James. Of course, James couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts.

"The time will pass by quickly, 'Mione. And we still have this monster to torture." Ron said kindly, he pulled Hugo into a hug. Hermione gave a small laugh.

"Mommy don't worry, Rose will be alright." Hugo said innocently.

Hermione gave him a hug.

"Where is Lily?" Ginny said noticing her daughter's absence.

Lily was walking towards them pulling Teddy by the hand. He was tall with bright turquoise hair. His gray eyes were just like his father.

"Look who I found." Lily exclaimed.

Ginny and Hermione each gave Teddy a hug and a smirk. Ron patted him on the back. Harry gave his godson a hug.

"So, why are you here?" Ginny said slyly.

"You lot know! I came to see over Victoire." said Teddy defensively.

Harry laughed. He remembered when his niece and godson were part of his wedding, it seemed like yesterday. Now Victoire was in her last year at Hogwarts. Teddy just started working as a Junior Auror. He ,of course, got in easily, not because his godfather was the head of the department but, his marks were an amazing. It was expected, him and Victoire were Ravenclaws.

"Well, I promised Grandma I'd be back before lunch." Teddy said.

He said goodbye to all of them. Ginny and Lily made him promise to come over for diner. Then, there was a crack and he was gone.

Platform 9¾ was almost completely empty. They were walking towards the exit. Each walked slowly, wanting to stay in this place were it all began.

"We better go." Ginny said.

They all said goodbye. But, still didn't leave.

"It is their turn now. It is their story to continue." Harry explained.

Both families walked silently through the barrier.


	16. Chapter 16: The Sorting Hat

Chapter 16

The Sorting Hat

Albus walked into the Great Hall. The night sky could be seen on the high ceiling.

"It is bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_." Rose whispered into Albus's right ear.

He looked to the front of the hall. There was long table at the farthest end. All the teachers sat behind it, Albus recognized most of them. His Uncle Charlie sat next to Professor McGonagall, who sat in the middle. To her left was Professor Slughorn. Next to Charlie was Professor Longbottom, Albus's dad's very good friend and also Albus's godfather. There were more teachers that Albus didn't recognize. He gave his uncle and godfather a small wave and they returned it.

Albus noticed that a lot of the students were members of his family. At the Ravenclaw, he recognized his cousin's Roxanna and Victoire.

Next to the Ravenclaw table was the Hufflepuff table, there he saw his cousins Dominique and Lucy. He also saw Tracey Jordan and Frank Longbottom. Tracey was the daughter of Lee Jordan a good friend of the family and Frank of course was Neville's son.

On the opposite side of the Hufflepuff table was Gryffindor. At this table was, Fred, Roxanna's older brother and Alex Jordan, Tracey's older brother. They were writing something down on a small piece of parchment and acting very sneaky. Albus's brother James sat across from them. Next to him were Paul Finnegan and Alice Longbottom. Alice was Frank's twin sister and Al knew James had a crush on her.

Even around him, Albus recognized many people. Of course, he had sat in the same compartment as many of them. His cousins Rose, Molly, and Louis. Also, his dad's friend's, Dean Thomas, daughter, Alexandra surrounded him. There was also the boy his uncle had pointed out on the platform. He hadn't sat with him but, felt bad for him. He sat in his compartment all by himself.

"Okay, well you lot will be sorted by the sorting hat, so just sit on the stool when I call you name." Hagrid growled.

He was holding an old hat and a long piece of parchment. Next to him was an old wooden stool. Albus saw Headmistress McGonagall sigh at Hagrid's informal words.

"Boot, Reyna!" Hagrid yelled.

A small girl is brown hair wrapped in a bun walked to the stool. Hagrid placed the hat on her head. It took about 30 seconds to make its decision.

"Slytherin!" yelled the hat.

The Slytherin table bursted with cheers and clapping. Albus was so scared that could have been him. What would he do if he was in Slytherin? He remembered his aunt Hermione mentioned other schools. Maybe he could transfer to Dumstrang. He would write to his parents and tell them he wanted to leave. They would never let him leave through. But, he could never tell them he was in Slytherin. He knew they cared, despite what they said. Slytherin was for bad kids, Albus thought. Their cover was being the clever ambitious people but, even Voldemort was a Slytherin. No one in his family was in Slytherin; he would be alone on top of everything. That was it; he decided that if he was in Slytherin he would leave Hogwarts.

"MacDougal, Mary!" Hagrid bellowed, sapping Al's thoughts back to reality.

He had missed a lot of names. The hat was placed on her head and the minute it touched her head it yelled…

"Slytherin!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Hagrid yelled and did a double take to his parchment.

The lonely boy slowly went up to the stool. He was blond and his hair was messy. On the platform it was slicked back. Albus guessed he messed it up on purpose. He seemed shy and quiet. His gray eyes were set on the stone floor. Charlie and Neville sat a little straighter in their sits. The hat touched his head and stayed there for a minute or two.

Then, it yelled "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered loudly. Charlie clapped as well but, his face was filled with shock. Al knew he was Head of Gryffindor house. Neville looked surprised as well.

Hagrid stared at the Gryffindor table in surprise. The Headmistress cleared her throat loudly and Hagrid looked at his parchment again.

"Wasn't that the boy that my dad and our dad were looking at on the platform?" Rose asked quietly.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem so bad. He is in Gryffindor." Albus whispered back.

"Roberts, Isabella!" Hagrid yelled.

She had honey brown hair that stopped in the middle of her back and dark blue eyes. Her face was heart-shaped. Albus noticed that the girl was very pretty.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled.

Albus sighed another reason for him to be in Gryffindor.

The sorting wait on and Al's worry grew.

"Potter, Albus!" Hagrid yelled happily.

Al breathed deeply and walked to the stool. Hagrid flashed him a smile. He tried to do the same. The hat touched his head and stayed there. A minute or two had passed without the hat saying a word. Albus needed to be brave.

"Ummm…Mr. Sorting Hat, I was wondering if I could be in Gryffindor." Albus whispered.

"Just like your father." The hat whispered back.

He was silent again then, he yelled…

"Gryffindor!"

Albus shoved the hat into Hagrid's hand and ran to the table. All the members screamed and cheered. He felt so lucky and blessed. To make it better, he sat next to the pretty girl who, beamed at him. Across from him was Scorpius. Albus gave him a smile, hoping to cheer him up. He looked happy but, scared if that was possible. But, he gave Al a smile, also.

The sorting continued, Alexandra was sorted into Ravenclaw. He guessed this made sense she was very smart and loved reading.

Much to Al's surprise, his cousin Louis was sorted into Slytherin. Louis looked slightly disappointed.

After him was Al's cousin Molly, Lucy's little sister, she was placed into Ravenclaw. She happily joined Alexandra and her two cousins.

"Weasley, Rose!" Hagrid happily exclaimed.

Al hoped she would be placed into Gryffindor but, she was smart like Ravenclaws. Her mom was very smart but, was in Gryffindor. So, there was some hope.

A few second after the hat touched her head it yelled….

"Gryffindor!"

She rushed to join her cousin. Al noticed that look a little too happy sitting next Scorpius.

The sorting ended with Rose and Professor McGonagall stood up for her sit.

"Tuck in!' She simply said.

Albus was just realizing how hungrily he was. Then, for the table sprung up bowl after bowl of mummy food and Albus thought he would never be able to choose.


	17. Chapter 17: The Common Room

Chapter 17

The Common Room

… And with that said I am sure you are all tired and could do with a good night's rest. Please follow your Perfects' to your house's common room. One last thing, I leave in the words of a great man, Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Good Night!" Headmistress McGonagall finished happily.

The Great Hall erupted in laughter at the end of the Welcome Speech. Rose had choked on her last bit of pudding. Al and the whole Gryffindor table stood up, stilling smiling. Near the end of the house table, the perfects stood up and motioned for the students to follow them. Albus recognized Helena Wood standing among the perfects; she was the daughter of one of his father's friends. She was also Quidditch Captain.

Quidditch was Al's favorite sport. He wasn't as obsessed as it then James was. James wanted to join in his first year however, the all the positions were filled. James and Al had very good Quidditch genes. Their mother had played for the England team and their father was once captain of the Gryffindor team. Albus was not sure if he would be trying out for the house team, this year at least.

"Hey, Albus! Congratulations on making Gryffindor. I knew you would." James said coming up behind Al.

Al turned around still walking towards the doors. James was walking with his best friends Paul Finnegan and Alice Longbottom. All three of them had known each other seem birth. They were all in Gryffindor and in second year. Behind them was Al's other cousin Fred and his friend Alex Jordan, both in fifth year and Gryffindor.

They all continued on their way to the common room. Albus' head turned in every direction along the way, taking in every detail of the castle. He noticed the moving pictures, some even waved at the students. Along the way Helena, pointed out certain details to the first years. She told them about how unpredictable some of the staircases could be. They went up to the seventh floor where the entrance to the Gryffindor tower was. They stopped that a painting of a rather fat lady. She was dress in a pink silk dress that was much too tight for her bulging figure. Helena stopped at the portrait and turned around facing the surrounding students.

"Please remember the password. It is changed every Sunday afternoon. The perfects will tell you of these changes." Helena said loudly.

"Prior Incantato" Helena said to the Fat Lady.

"Yes and welcome!" the Fat Lady answered merrily.

The picture swing open to reveal an opening behind it. The common room was a large circular room with brilliant scarlet wall hangings, some baring the Gryffindor lion. There was a large fireplace that dominated a whole wall. A warm fire was burning in it. Around the room, there were large sofas, squashy armchairs, and various sized tables. Hanging on the wall, there was a large bulletin board with school notices hanging upon it.

The first years turned around as they entered taking in every detail. Other students merely passed by them however, they were all smiling.

"I suggest you all go up to the dormitories and sleep right away. Classes start tomorrow morning. Boy dorms to the left and Girls to the right. Good Night!" another perfect said standing next to Helena.

"Good night, Isabella. Good night, Rose." Albus said to his cousin and the dark-haired pretty girl.

Isabella was very quite during dinner. However, she laughed at the many jokes Albus and the rest of his family made. Rose and she talked quietly as they went up to the common room. Rose smiled at Albus and the others before going up the stairs. Isabella gave Albus a small wave.

Albus and the rest of the boys went up to the dorms. He entered a circular room with 5 four-posted beds. Albus' trunk and things were waiting for him at a bed near a window. Scorpius went to the bed next Al's. There were 3 other boys in this dorm however; everyone was too tired to introduce themselves. They silently changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed. Albus noticed that Scorpius pulled on emerald and sliver pajamas, the Slytherin colors. He looked Albus and smiled embarrassedly. Albus smiled back but, could see the sadness in Scorpius' grey eyes. He wanted to say more but, he was very tired and tomorrow there would be more time to understand this sad boy

When Albus' head hit his pillow he fell asleep but, only after he remembered to be thankful that he was here in the Gryffindor tower and not in the Slytherin dungeons.


	18. Chapter 18: Family

**_Chapter 18_**

**_Family_**

Albus stretched sitting up right in his four-poster bed. The sun was shining through the scarlet hangings that were slightly opened. His hand pushed through these hangings searching for his glasses on the nightstand next to his bed. He stood up again stretching for his night was very restful.

"Good Morning." He yawned to Scorpius, who was already pulling on his school robes.

"Morning!" Scorpius said as if he was wide-awake.

Albus noticed that he seemed much happier then, he was last night. Al fished through his trunk for his robes, as he pulled them on the other boys in the dorm began to stir.

"Hello…" the boy with dirty blonde wavy hair said, his eyes still doping.

"Morning!" Scorpius and Al said at the same time.

As the rest of the boys woke up, they said good morning by nodding or muttering a lazy greeting. Each pulled on their school robes. When they were all awake they said proper hellos.

"Hey, I am Thomas Preston!" said the boy with wavy hair.

"Wotcher, I am Nicholas Mata!" said a boy with tan skin and dark hair.

"Good Morning! Eric Redding!" said a tall boy with long black hair.

"I am Albus Potter." Al introduced himself.

"Hey, I am Scorpius Malfoy!" Scorpius said also introducing himself.

"Potter! You are Harry Potter's son!" Eric exclaimed.

"Ummm… Yeah." Al said a little shyly.

Albus didn't really enjoy this question however; he was use to this question. Everyone who he met, everyone that was any wizard, always asked this question. When he told Scorpius, he was surprised but, more in a scared way. Al remembered his father and uncle pointing out Scorpius' father. He just thought that they knew him but, from their tone it is not a very friendly relationship. But, Scorpius seemed friendly, a little quiet at least last night.

"Well, breakfast is waiting!" Nicholas said massaging his stomach.

Al was grateful not to go have to go into detail about his family's adventures or pasts. The story was a bit old to him. Harry Potter was his father and just happened to be the Chosen One. He loved the fact that his father had saved the whole Wizarding world but, he didn't do well with attention.

The boys went down the staircases and into the common room. Rose and Isabelle were sitting on the plump armchairs.

"Good Morning!" they said together, Isabella a little quietly.

"Morning!" Albus said with Scorpius.

Each was already dressed in their school robes. Scorpius' hair was not sleek as it had been on the platform. His grey eyes gleamed as he smiled at Rose, her blue eyes shining back. Her red hair flipped over her shoulder as she looked away, its soft curls bouncing as she walked towards the portrait opening. Scorpius followed her, leaving Isabella and Albus alone in the common room. Albus smiled at her, pointing towards the portrait hole. Her vivid blue eyes twinkled as she turned away. Al wondered if his bright green eyes had done the same. He walked through the portrait hole, smiling to himself. Isabella was walking slowly behind Rose and Scorpius as they talked animatedly about something.

"I'm Albus Potter." Al said but, immediately felt stupid remembering the sorting.

"My friends call me Al." Al finished trying to recover.

"I'm Isabella Roberts but, my friends call me Bella." Isabella said.

Albus almost stopped walking from the surprise that filled him. She hadn't even said anything about his father or family in general. Scorpius had said nothing either however, he made a noise in between a hiccup and cough. Al and Bella were quiet all the way down to the Great Hall. They merely listened to Rose's and Scorpius' argument about how Tutshill Tornados were so much better than, the Canons.

They entered the Great Hall, which was filled with the aroma of bacon sandwiches, pumpkin juice, and toasted bread. All four of them sat at the Gryffindor table, next to James, Alice, and Paul.

Al looked at the table of food and decided that he wanted one of everything. Most of the first years were merely staring at the large amount of food while, the older students dug in. However, soon the first years were grabbing everything in sight.

As Albus finished his third bacon sandwich, many owls came into the Great Hall.

"Mail!" Alice said looking over her head.

A number of owls landed on the Gryffindor table. One landed right in front Albus. He recognized the brown owl as Goty, his family's owl. He grabbed the letter that was attached to his right leg. Al broke off a piece of his toast and gave it Goty.

Albus,

Hello Al! We miss you so much! Please don't be mad that we are writing to you so soon. Charlie sent us a letter saying that you and Rose were sorted into Gryffindor, we are very proud of you. Tell James and rest of the family that we miss you lot. Have a good time and please behave. Write back soon. We love you always!

Love,  
Mom and Dad

"Thank you, Goty!" Al said patting the owl.

Goty pecked at his hand with love and flew out of the Great Hall. Al looked up at Rose, she too had letter. She smiled up at him seeing his letter.

"Parents!" they laughed together.

"Oi! Mom and dad send there love." Al said to no one in particular, he was use to talking to the whole family.

"Same." Rose smiled.

Isabella and Scorpius looked as if they were missing some information that everyone else knew.

"Albus, James, Fred are my cousins, along with a bunch more people but, they are in other houses." Rose answered their looks.

She waved, looking over Al's shoulder. At the Ravenclaw table, their cousins Roxanna, Victoire, and Molly were all waving back. Alexandra Thomas, a family friend, waved as well. Al waved back then, looked towards the Hufflepuff table. His cousins Dominique and Lucy were waving along with, Tracy Jordan, Alex's younger sister and Frank Longbottom, Alice's twin brother. With some strength, Albus looked at the Slytherin table, his cousin; Louis looked up at him too. Al waved at him and Louis waved back.

"Wow that is a big family." Scorpius said.

Most of the owls were exiting the Great Hall however; a pitch black owl had just entered, flying towards the Gryffindor table. It landed smoothly in front of Scorpius. In its beak was a folded red letter. The bird merely dropped the letter and flew away. Scorpius picked up the letter twisting it in his hands, wondering what it was. Rose's mouth dropped opened as she stared at the letter. Albus didn't understand her reaction mainly because he had no idea what was so surprising.

"My dad got one of those in his second year!" Rose breathed.

"What is it?" Scorpius said opening the letter.

He dropped it immediately as it began to shake violently. There was a small explosion and a booming scream came from the letter.

"Gryffindor!" a sharp aggressive voice screamed from the letter

**_THANK YOU FOR READING! IT MEANS ALOT TO ME! PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


End file.
